JELSA- Winter doubles
by winterlovejelsa
Summary: I'm back XDD this story is about where Pitch has Grown Power and the guardians have to create human doubles Tooth Anna Bunny Merida North Hiccup Sandy Rapunzel And Jack Elsa and the the winter doubles fall in love *WINK WINK*
1. Creating

**CHAPTER ONE**

 **NORTH P.O.V**

I am the Leader of the guardians of the World. Made up of fairy tale ledgends, Such as The tooth fairy, the Easter bunny, The Sand man, and Jack Frost.

We battle Evil forces to keep the children of the world safe. Because the Evil will try to get them to stop believing, and if they stop believing we will die away, Literally.

And one of our worst enimes are back, Pitch Black.

And we have sensed that he is stronger but it will take a long time to gain power.

So we were left with the last option. Doubling.

Doubling is when we take our traits and make humans to be just like us.

some of them will be immortal. some will not.

I took out my magic dust and poured it into a glass Jar.

Tooth took out one of her teeth from when she was human 500 years ago and placed it in her Jar.

Bunny took out his very first egg and placed it into the jar.

Sandy made a sand flower and placed it into his Jar.

Jack made a snowflake and placed it into his Jar.

Then I pulled out a hair from my beard and placed it into my jar with the magical dust.

Tooth pulled out a feather and placed it into her Jar with her tooth.

Bunny plucked out a hair and put it into his Jar with his Egg.

Sandy pulled out one of his golden hairs and put it into his Jar with the glowing flower.

Then Jack pulled out one of his white slivery hair and placed it into the Jar with the snowflake.

then we all tightly closed the magical Jars and set them in front of us.

"I hate this part." Said Bunny.

We all licked our hands and placed it over the Jars.

but something went wrong.

Jack's Jar instantly froze.

"That's not suposed to happen..." Said Tooth.

"Jack, you will have to do it again after we release ours." Said North.

* * *

 **JACK P.O.V**

I though it looks just Fine.

then they released theirs and mine just sat there.

I picked it up and went to carry it over to North. But there was a lump in the rug and I accidentally tripped and doing so the Jar slipped out of my hands and shattered open.

We all starred at it. Then my Hair and the Snowflake I made started to float then spun around each other then joined into one snowflake it started to fly away. And it went in the same direction as tooth's double that turned into a rainbow feather.

we all went after it but lost it.

The guardians gave me an angry glare, I was used to it.

* * *

 **ONE YEAR LATER**

 **STILL JACK'S P.O.V**

North ran to the room to tell us that bunny's and his doubles were just born.

Bunny's double turned out to be little princess in Scottland Named Merida.

North's double turned out to be a Boy in berk, son of the village leader Named Hiccup.

Months Later Sandy's was Born a princess in corna Named Rapunzel.

2 Months after that My double was born as the 1st born princess in a place called Arendelle her name was Elsa.

3 Years later Tooth's double was born into the same family as my double Elsa's family as Elsa's younger sister Named Anna.

We weren't aloud to see our doubles until they were old enough to fight pitch.

But I break the rules sometimes and not in a weird way, I look over Elsa.

She has Powers Just like me! and Her and her sister are Very close.

I got caught up in work so I don't see her anymore.

I flew back to the North pole from watching over Elsa for the last time.

I went to bed that night and was woken up by North, I was called out for a meeting.

North and the rest sat me down.

"Remember how your double Elsa had A weird awakening like when the Jar froze?" Asked Tooth, I nodded.

"Well she just hurt her sister." Said North.

"She hurt my double, My Anna." Said Tooth.

"How?" I asked.

"Elsa and Anna were playing and Elsa struck her. Anna had to get her memories of Elsa's powers taken away." Said Bunny.

"What?" I gasped.

"Yeah but here's the REALLY bad part, Elsa has to isolate herself in her room to Keep Anna and others Safe away from herself." Said North.

I felt guilty, Elsa's life would of been easier if he didn't break that Jar and if he would of started her making over again.

Years and Years Past About 10 now and I got news that Elsa has to become Queen in 3 years because of her parents recent death over sea.

Life was hard, For Elsa and I.

 **3 YEARS LATER**

* * *

 **STILL JACK'S P.O.V**

Today was Elsa's 21st birthday, Also her coronation day to become Queen.

So Elsa is 21 now.

Hiccup is 22 so is Merida.

Rapunzel is 21 going on 21

and Anna is 18.

Pitch has finally grown full power so it was time.

So we all were to attend Elsa's coronation.

We arrived it was a bright Summer Day, Gross.

We came to the Main room were she was getting crowned, I noticed she was wearing gloves to hide her powers, I frowned.

But then she made Eye contact with me, And looked at me as if she knew me.

I lost my words, Such beauty.

My face turned Bright red, the Guardians looked at me.

I gave a nervous smile and sat down.

The crowning went well, But Elsa almost froze the sacerment things (I have NO idea what they're called)

After that everyone gathered in the Ball room.

The sisters seemed to get along again, but then Elsa snapped for some reason and turned her back to Anna.

5 Minutes Later Anna was back with some stranger.

Ann introduced Him to Her.

She looked angry, Then Anna said something but we couldn't hear anything, Elsa's face changed to a very sad and guilty look.

Anna pulled Elsa's glove off her hand.

Then we could Hear them because the two started shouting.

'What did I ever do to you?!" Anna shouted.

"Enough Anna," Said Elsa walking away hiding her hand.

"NO, WHAT DID I DO TO YOU? WHY DID YOU SHUT ME OUT!? WHY DID YOU SHUT THE WORLD OUT!? WHAT ARE YOU SO AFRAID OF!?" Yelled Anna

Then louder than Anna yelled said flung her body and lose hand around creating sharp Ice sicles pointing out infront of her almost hurting Anna yelling, " I SAID ENOUGH!"

Realizing What she had done, Everyone starred, I was amazed be also frightened of what she might do next.

And just what I was afraid of she turned around and ran out.

 **IM BACK! XD I HOPE YOU GUYS DIDN'T THINK I WAS DEAD... LOL IM NOT. I FORGOT MY PASSWORD,.. AGAIN. WELL IM BACK AND I AIN'T LEAVING AND THIS IS A NEW HELLO IM BACK AND NOT DEAD STORY I DECIDED TO WHIP UP, I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER... LOVE YA XOXOXOXOXO**


	2. Sorry guys

**SORRY I'VE BEEN REALLY BUSY WITH ALOT OF STUFF AND I WANTED TO MAKE THIS LITTLE THING HERE TELLING YOU I DIDN'T DIE, I'M ALIVE AND I'M VERRRYYY BUSY. I'M NOT ANYMORE SO FIRST THINK I'LL DO TOMORROW IS UPLOAD AND I WILL UPLOAD ON MY OLDER STORIES TO, YOU GUYS MIGHT BE WONDERING WHAT I'VE BEEN BUSY WITH. I'VE BEEN BUSY WITH BABYSITTING, HELPING OUT MY PARENTS, BEING WITH MY FRIENDS, DOING SUMMER TIME ACTIVES AND STUFF LIKE THAT. I HAVE NOTHING TO DO TOMORROW SO I WILL BE FREE TO WRITE, ONE OF MY FAVORITE THINGS TO DO IS WRITE AND STUFF LIKE THAT.**

 **THAT'S A GOOD QUESTION I WANT YOU GUYS TO TELL ME WHAT YOUR FAVORITE THINGS TO DO ARE.**

 **I LOVE YOU GUYS XOXOXO**


End file.
